In the physiological examination of the female reproductive organs, it is useful to visualize the inside of the vaginal space and the cervix. In such a physical examination, it is imperative that the view be as unobstructed and well illuminated as possible. Well illuminated visualization is also desired when procedures such as colposcopy, cervicoscopy, endometrial ablation are performed. Current appliances for accomplishing vaginal visualization include retractors which have a pair of vertically opposing blades which may be inserted into the vaginal opening and then separated. The lower blade is fixed perpendicularly to a handle and the upper blade is pivotable about the proximal end of the upper blade and may thereby be rotated away from the lower blade. Such vaginal specula also may be provided with an adjustment mechanism which allows the pivot point of the upper blade to be moved upward and away from the lower blade such that the opening between the proximal ends of the blades may be increased. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,125.
Other devices include attachments for heating the blades, or for testing vaginal fluids, or for illuminating the vaginal vault, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,973 and 5,465,709. None of these devices provide means to further open the vaginal opening and to separate the tissues of the vaginal opening in a transverse fashion.
Current practice utilizes a separate curved retractor instrument having blades that are inserted in the opened speculum and then locked in a spread position to displace the lateral tissues of the vulvular opening.